


Happy Hour - Winter Soldier Smut

by RachelAnarchy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, did i say smut, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAnarchy/pseuds/RachelAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself tempted by a mysterious stranger, things get a little reckless and very, very steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! Hope you enjoy.

Oh my God, so good. So damn _good_.

You closed your eyes and exhaled on a quiet moan. That man _definitely_ knows what he's doing. Licking your lips, you made eye contact with the ice blue-eyed stranger watching you.

"So, how is it?" the waitress asked brightly, distracting you from the intriguing man across the restaurant.

You reluctantly directed your gaze from him to the server and smiled.

"Fantastic, as usual. The pastry chef here--he can bake like it's nobody's business." Pointing your fork at the white chocolate lemon and raspberry cheesecake you had been perhaps _too_ obviously enjoying, you continued. "I think this one's my favorite so far."

"I'll be sure to give your compliments to the chef," she said with a satisfied nod and stepped away from your table.

This place was a treat you indulged in once or twice a month. Not that you particularly enjoyed dining alone, but it was on your way home and had an awesome drink and dessert happy hour. This cheesecake was sinfully rich and decadent, but you deserved a cheat day at least once every couple of weeks. Besides, you thought, glancing back to tall, dark, and sexy a few tables over, there were ways you could think of to burn off the extra calories...

You finished the dessert, taking care to lick every morsel from your silverware before leisurely sipping some water through a bendy straw. Despite your best efforts, you just couldn't stop looking his way every now and then, and he met each of your glances with an a raw intensity that had heat pooling low in your belly.

With dark chestnut hair long enough to slightly obscure his eyes, broad shoulders, and enticing, full lips, this man was hard to miss. But it seemed he was making his best effort to blend in with the dinner crowd, his head down and affecting a generally unobtrusive demeanor. No one seemed no notice him sitting there, all alone at his corner table, and that appeared to be perfectly fine with him. No one except you, that is. This eye fuckery was getting borderline ridiculous and you had half a mind to do something about it.

Exactly what _it_ would be however, would depend on how much nerve you could muster up between now and when you paid the bill.

******

A short while later the bill was taken care of and you slipped a tip for your waitress under the empty water glass. You stole one last peek across the dining room, your heart falling as you saw that the mystery man's table was empty; he must've left when she came back with your change. A sigh escaped your lips even though your better judgment assured you it was for the best. You weren't the type to engage in lusty dalliances with random guys just because they were hot as hell.

And built. And sexy as sin.

Damn it. If you were going to make some bad decisions, he was the one you wanted to do it with.

You slung your purse over your shoulder with a huff and made your way out of the eatery. The sun was barely visible over hills in the distance, casting a pinkish-orange glow along the reflective sides of the taller buildings in town. Dusk had settled over your city and streetlights flicked on while you navigated the sidewalks to head home. Lost in thought, you paused when you caught some movement out of the corner of your eye. When you turned to look down the side street for the source, the six foot frame of the man from the restaurant filled your field of vision.

A gasp caught in your throat but you managed to compose yourself rather quickly. "Hey," you said. You hoped like hell he bought the air of casual nonchalance you were attempting, because your pulse had pretty much doubled at the sight of him.

The man smiled, a simple action, but one that you imagined was rare for him. And if he was attractive before, now he was absolutely devastating. When a flush crept up to your cheeks you tilted your head down to hide it. The man extended his hand to lightly lift your chin back up before he replied, keeping the other hand in his pocket. "Hey there gorgeous."

Coming from someone else that might have sounded like a line, but when he said it you heard the sincerity in his voice. He pushed a lock of hair from your face and as his fingers skimmed across your temple, you asked, "What's your name?"

A faint line appeared between his brows before he answered. "James," he said finally. "My name is James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for smexy times!
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc are much appreciated. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello James," you purred and introduced yourself with a shy smile.

 _Geez_ , you thought. Who the hell was this demure little sex kitten you turned into around this guy? This kind of boldness was... not like you. But somehow with him, it felt natural. He arched a dark brow, his eyes drawn to your mouth as you worried your lip while considering your next move. _Should I?_ you wondered then immediately decided to go for it.

"So James," you said, playfully running your fingers along the buttons on the canvas jacket he wore over a flannel shirt. "Do you like art?"

"Art?" He was taken aback by your seemingly random question, just like you intended.

“Yeah, there’s a modern art gallery down the street.” You gestured in its direction with a nod of your head. “They’ll be closing for the night soon, but they have this contemporary installation I’ve been meaning to check out.”

He paused in thoughtful consideration and turned his head toward the building you indicated. Prompted by his hesitation you sidled closer, slowly running your hands up his chest toward his shoulders. James looked at you intently from under hooded lids, his lips slightly parted. You stopped short of actually pouting at him; dilated pupils despite the streetlamp’s harsh florescent spotlight were clear evidence of his attraction to you. No, it seemed something else was holding him back...

You were about to lose your nerve and back away when he reached to firmly grasp your hand just below his left shoulder. You sucked in a sharp intake of breath, alarmed by his quick movements. As if he realized his forcefulness a second too late, James relaxed his hold and brought your knuckles to his mouth. Your delicate skin brushed against his stubble, then over oh-so-inviting lips where he kissed the back of your hand once softly, allowing his tongue to just barely graze you.

“Let’s go, beautiful,” he whispered, the sweet command full of erotic promise.

All you could do was blink. And that bastard, the teasing son of a bitch smirked at you. But damn him, his cockiness only made you want him even more, the warm, tingling ache between your legs growing to a dull throb. Even so, two can play at that game...

Grabbing the sides of his jacket, you pulled his body flush against yours. Through the stiff fabric of his jeans, his solid length pressed against your belly and he clenched his jaw. You angled your head in amusement, and for good measure pressed yourself even closer. You didn’t even care who saw the two of you at this point. In fact, the idea of someone catching you with him just added to your excitement. James’ eyes darkened and he licked his lips. The next moment something in him seemed to snap, some restraint became untethered and he pushed you against the brick wall with a growl. A strong hand threaded fingers through your hair and cushioned the back of your head as he crushed his mouth into yours. Your hands wrapped around him under his shirt and nails dug into the muscles of the small of his back. The kiss was rough, pleading, and urgent and you whimpered when he directed his attention to the side of your neck. His right hand continued to serve as a soft headrest protecting you from the side of the building while his left arm acted as a brace above you. He trailed open-mouthed kisses and soft bites to the crook of your neck, all while you pulled him close in an effort to feel some much needed pressure against your clit.

You threw your head back and moaned impatiently; you needed him to touch you, now and--what was that? A flash glinted from the streetlight off of a reflective surface right above your head. Squinting your eyes, you turned your head to look up, but James abruptly stopped and stepped back. He dropped his arms and shoved both hands into his pockets.

“What?” you asked, perplexed. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

James cleared his throat and shook his head. “Uh, nothing. There’s just too many people out here.”

You scanned the area around you to see a few passersby’s, milling about on the other side of the street but paying the two of you no mind whatsoever. Raising your brows, you looked at him with expectant disbelief. One second he was hot and heavy, the next he left you high and dry.

Well... Not dry at all, actually.

“Listen,” he continued. “It’s getting late. You still wanted to see that exhibit, right?”

A smile curved your lips. “Yeah, I do.” You pushed off from the wall and headed in the direction of the gallery, a feisty sway to your hips as you walked. “It’ll be worth it.” Looking over your shoulder, you added with a wink, “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Trouble,_ Bucky decided. _This girl is trouble._

So, naturally, he followed you without hesitation and with a wide smile lighting his face. He always was a sucker for a tease. At least, he thought he was...

Things were coming back to him; it was slow going and so many pieces were still missing, but ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell apart and he escaped from Hydra his memories were returning. His name was James Buchanan Barnes, his friends had called him ‘Bucky’, and he had a weakness for women who weren’t afraid to take what they wanted.

You led him into a nondescript concrete building in the city’s arts district and he gave the admission fee to a bored woman at the front sporting neon green and pink hair.

“We close in twenty-five minutes,” she said, never looking up from her tattoo magazine on the desk.

For as bland as the gallery was on the outside, the interior was the polar opposite. Multicolored paper lanterns housing LED lights dangled from the ceiling by varying lengths of fishing line. The walls were lined with black and white photographs covered by bright graffiti that dripped clear down to the floor. Several large objects littered the entire first level, and Bucky couldn’t even hazard a guess at what they were supposed to be.

“So.” You looked up at him slyly. “What do you think?”

Hands in his pockets, he nodded. “Interesting.”

Laughing, you hooked two fingers around a belt loop and urged him to a spiral staircase at one end of the floor.

Bucky climbed the stairs behind you, his eyes trained on the curve of your ass. He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up here tonight, being led around the weirdest museum he had ever seen by the sexiest girl he’d met since becoming a free man. Hell, maybe since ever. The minute he saw you in that restaurant, he knew he had to have you. Knew he needed to be in between your legs.

It was a risk, sure. Maybe he’d be recognized and apprehended for his past crimes. Or worse, forced to again become the faceless assassin he’d once been...

But the minute you pulled him close, the second he felt your heat against his cock, there was no turning back. You would be his, and anyone who might be looking for him could fuck off. Tonight was just for the two of you, no one else.

Once up to the second floor, Bucky widened his eyes and pushed his hair back from his face.

“Damn,” he whispered.

The lights were dim save for a red illumination emanating from the gallery’s main attraction. Spanning the whole room, with thick walls at least eight feet tall, was a mirrored maze designed to be walked through by visitors. This late in the day, you and Bucky seemed to be the only people left, and you raised a suggestive brow at him before entering the maze.

“Not bad, huh?” you asked before disappearing behind a corner.

“Not bad at all...” Another smile managed to tug at Bucky’s lips, and he was now sure you were the very best kind of trouble.

Bucky caught up in a few strides as you continued to the center of the maze. The mirrored sides caused infinite reflections and the floor was made of glowing tiles the color of deep red rubies. Low light and the confined space gave the place an eerie atmosphere, but somehow you looked even sexier. Wild and fiery. Fucking gorgeous. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before he took you.

You trailed your fingers against the mirror with a glance over your shoulder to him, and gasped as he caught your wrist in an iron grip. Bucky twisted you around and stepped behind you, forcing you gently against the wall. Moaning, you pressed your ass into his crotch as his hand slipped under your shirt to cup and massage your breast. Your nipples hardened from his firm touch and he pinched a pebbled nub between his fingers. You tilted your head to the side and he took advantage of the bared skin of your neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind your ear.

“James,” you breathed. “I need to feel your hands on me.” You pulled his hand from your bra and moved it down your torso to your mound. “Here,” you said, squeezing his hand over your pussy. 

His voice a gruff rasp, he replied. “I’d be happy to.” He began to undo your button and zipper.

When you leaned your forehead against the mirror to look down and watch his ministrations, he quickly brought one hand up to cradle your jaw. He angled your head back up and met your eyes in the dark reflection.

“Look at me,” he ordered. “I want to see your face when I make you come.”


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't think it was possible, but his words made you even wetter. With a devious smile you nodded and obeyed his command, locking your eyes onto his. Satisfied, James slipped his thumbs against your hips under your jeans and panties and slid both garments down, leaving your bottom half quite exposed. Your eyes darted from side to side, checking the reflections to make sure no strangers had wandered inside the maze.

James paused. "What did I just say?" His tone was serious, but the playfulness within his blue eyes belied the admonishment.

"So sorry," you said with a sweet pout and promised, "I'll be good." Your eyes met his once again and you made a concerted effort to behave. The last thing you wanted right now was for him to stop what he was doing.

One strong hand on your waist keeping you in place, his other moved firmly up and down your outer thigh before sliding around to the front. Deft fingers stopped over your clit to begin a firm, circular movement. You bit your lip as he began to work you and James smiled.

"So receptive," he stated, his voice darkened with lust.

"Mmm," you uttered, barely able to stand upright. "Someone knows what they're doing."

He chuckled and rubbed faster. When your pelvis began to undulate of its own accord, the hand holding your waist gripped you more tightly to keep your body still. It was clear James liked control, and you were more than willing to hand it over.

_This time, at least._

Your orgasm built low and deep, not surprising as your body had been yearning for his touch since this epic stare down between you and him began in the restaurant. James looked at you intently, his jaw clenched as your mouth fell slack while intense pleasure swept over you. You were so fucking close and as you neared the edge he pushed his rigid cock against your backside, grinding himself on you through his pants. His hand’s rhythm was perfection over your swollen flesh and he moved his hips methodically behind you. You grabbed at the mirrored wall, splaying your fingers over the now fogged glass. Rivulets of sweat had beaded along his brow and through your ecstasy-induced haze, you thought you saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a wicked half smile. Before your brain could process what he might be up to, James abruptly stopped the side-to-side motion of his fingers and removed them from your clit.

You opened your mouth in protest then let out a carnal groan when he flattened his palm over the throbbing apex of your legs. How he knew just when you pull back before you came was beyond you, but you weren’t about to question a good thing.

“Now, James. I need you now."

Way ahead of you, he was already undoing his fly. You stepped out of your pant legs and wiped the moisture from your forehead with your arm, your hair stubbornly clinging to the sides of your face. His reflection was a bit of a blur, the mirrors in your immediate area all steamed up from body heat. With your forearm you cleared a spot by your face to resume watching each other’s expressions. James gave you a wink in return, which he followed up with a solid smack to your ass. You let out a tiny squeak before laughing, appreciating his willingness to have a little fun. Upon first impression this man was dark, brooding... All business. But there was more than him to that--you were sure of it.

Suddenly you felt his shaft press between your cheeks. In response, you arched your back, your center still overly sensitive from being denied release when on the verge of coming. James grasped your leg by the underside of your thigh and lifted it up. You spread your legs wider, opening yourself up and eager to receive him. He pushed the head against your slit and grated out a vivid curse.

“So wet...” was all he could manage and in the next instant he was inside you.

You gave a coarse shout, something between the F word and his name. He pumped into you roughly and you matched his thrusts, your orgasm now much overdue. James filled you completely and the angle allowed just the right stimulation of your G-spot. Eventually his fingers once again found your clit, your entire body jerking when he added the extra friction to the mix.

“Fuck! James! Fuck me harder!” In the back of your mind you were happy this exclamation actually came out as full words instead of lewd mumbles. He complied, driving even deeper and giving his own shouts of miscellaneous vulgarities. You caught his eyes in the mirror during the heat of it and couldn’t help but smile. James did the same before finally bringing you to and right over that damn elusive brink. Your inner muscles clenched around him and you shook as you came, with him following suit shortly after. He pulled out quickly and turned you to face him in a dizzying spin.

Before you could object to the sudden movement, he captured your mouth in a deep kiss. You closed your eyes and parted your lips to accept his demanding tongue. Your arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close, deciding there was no way this ‘dalliance’ would be your last. You had to see him again after this, that’s all there was to it. When he finally broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours, his hands gripping your upper arms as if he found solace in your embrace.

For a moment you both stood there like that, until the gallery’s PA System announced it would be closing in five minutes. You and James hurriedly pulled your clothes back on. When you were somewhat presentable you faced him and pushed his longish hair from his face. You wanted to ask to see him again but fear of rejection wouldn’t allow you to find the words.

James spoke up for you with a very matter-of-fact statement. “I will see you again, beautiful.”

“Oh really?” you teased. “What if I don’t want to see you again?”

He chuckled. “It’s not that easy to get rid of me.”

“I see...” You leaned forward and kissed those lush lips once more for good measure. “I guess I don’t have a choice then, huh?”

“Nope,” he answered with a cocky tilt of his head. After giving your ass a firm squeeze, he added, “And you can call me Bucky, ok sugar?”


End file.
